Question: Mrs. Alvarez asked her class how many hours of TV they watched per day (to the nearest half hour). The results are shown below. Hours of TV Fraction of class $0$ to $1$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $1 \frac{1}{2}$ to $2$ $\dfrac{5}{12}$ $2 \frac{1}{2}$ to $3$ $\dfrac{1}{4}$ More than $3$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ What fraction of the students watch between $0$ and $2$ hours of TV a day?
Explanation: To find the total fraction of students who watch $0$ to $2$ hours of TV, we can add. $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{5}{12}$ 0 to 1 hours of TV 1 to 2 hours of TV Total ${\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} = \text{ total fraction of students}$ Our denominators need to be the same so we can add. What is the least common multiple for the denominators $6$ and ${12}$ ? The least common multiple of $6$ and ${12}$ is ${12}$. $\dfrac{{1}\times 2}{{6}\times 2} = {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Now, we can add our fractions. $\begin{aligned}{\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} &= \dfrac{{2} + {5}}{12}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7}{12}\end{aligned}$ The fraction of the students who watch between $0$ and $2$ hours of TV a day is $\dfrac{7}{12}$.